


Parafilias.

by Siirocco



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:36:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3638733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siirocco/pseuds/Siirocco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles / One-shots basados o con menciones de parafilias.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Le excitaba correr de él, cuando llamaba su nombre lentamente con ese enojo típico encendía algo en él que no podía describir.

Mientras que Shizuo sentía lo mismo. Desde que sentía su olor su corazón empezaba a latir mas rápido y su cabeza solo se llenaba de un pensamiento _**"Izaya. Izaya. Izaya."**_

Y entonces se lanzaban a la persecución.

Solo fue un día en que las hormonas de ambos parecieron mas alborotadas por la presencia del otro junto con par de bromas indebidas y un toqueteo coqueto que consiguieron dar un paso mas. Pero no precisamente a la dirección que habían planeado, no hacía un futuro sin tener que ver a quien odiaban cada día. Fue todo lo contrario. Pero eso no significaba que fuera precisamente malo ¿no?.

Y fue por esa noche que decidieron sustituir golpes y dolor por besos y placer. Y sin que ninguno de los dos se imaginaran eso fue mas excitante que cualquier pelea. Cuando terminaron se vistieron sin hablar y se marcharon. Solo era una vez y no volvería a pasar. Al menos había sido lo que ambos habían pensado.

 **"Fue tu idea, todo esto es tu culpa."** dijo Shizuo sentado en la cama con sus manos sobre la cara sintiéndose totalmente degradado al haberse acostado por quinta vez con su enemigo de toda la vida.

 **"Tú aceptaste, tú también tienes la culpa."** recalcó Izaya para luego ponerse la camiseta y dejar el departamento sin siquiera despedirse


	2. Masoquismo.

**"¿Es que te gusta?"** pregunto Shizuo dándole una calada a su cigarro, viendo al pelinegro descansando desnudo en la cama.

 **"¿Que?"** pregunto jugando con su la mano desocupada del guardaespalda, repasando sus marcas.

 **"El dolor."** respondió mirándolo y jugando a su vez con la mano de Izaya. **"Digo, una persona normal no soportaría todo lo que tu sin quejarse. Eres como esos... ya sabes, como esos..."** dijo sin poder recordar el nombre de lo que estaba pensando.

 **"¿Masoquistas?"** trato de responder.

**"Sí, esos."**

Izaya sonrió al principio, pero luego termino riendo sin poder contenerse.

No era que realmente le gustara el dolor como tal, no era una persona que dejaría que alguien le golpeara, al contrario si una persona común y corriente se atrevía a hacer eso probablemente no viviría para contarle al mundo de lo que había hecho. No le gustaba el dolor que se provocaba a si mismo accidentalmente a veces -después de todo aun se lastimaba haciendo parkour- y odiaba totalmente que alguien se atreviera a levantar una mano contra él. En general odiaba el dolor, pero por sobre todo porque contrariaba totalmente su imagen como Dios. Así que siempre intentaría evitarlo a toda costa.

Pero había una persona con la cual no podía evitar se herido y ese era Shizuo Heiwajima. Había sido incontables veces donde había querido gritar del dolor, pero aun así no lo hizo y siguió con una sonrisa. Había tantas veces donde el rubio era demasiado brusco en la cama, pero sin embargo el seguía gimiendo y besándolo como si nada pasara.

Porque no quería que Shizuo cambiara y que se volviera una persona blanda, suave, aburrida. Porque así como era lo soportaba y eso estaba bien.

Porque le gustaba tal y como era.

 **"Olvídalo."** dijo dándole un golpe con uno de sus dedos al menor. **"Tú solo eres un loco."**

No le gustaba el dolor. Solo le gustaba Shizuo, quizás demasiado.


	3. Agorafilia.

Shizuo era conocido por ser impaciente, tanto en peleas como en situaciones de la vida cotidiana. Habían pasado ya muchos años y aun no podía controlar su ira, perdía la paciencia rápidamente.

Y era por eso que cuando veía al informante a veces no podía esperar a llegar a casa.

La primera vez ni siquiera se lo había planeado. Simplemente estaba enojado, había pasado media tarde tratando de alcanzar al informante hasta que cuando le acorraló en un callejón sin salida, lo único que el informante le dijo fue "Eres una bestia" Y sin darse cuenta había terminado arrancando la polera a Izaya sin siquiera poder controlarse.

"¡Oye! ¡No puedes hacer eso acá! ¡Si quieres vamos a casa!" le grito entrando en pánico.

"Cállate." fue lo único que dijo Shizuo.

Entro sin consideración del dolor de Izaya, afortunadamente lo había hecho hace menos de una semana así que no había dolido. Pero aun así la rudeza del momento le molestaba.

"Eres una bestia." repitió Izaya y se aferro al rubio, presionando sus labios contra su hombro para no emitir ningún gemido que delatara lo que estaban haciendo. "Y además pervertido." dijo entre gemidos. "¿Que pasa si alguien nos ve, Shizu-chan? ¿Sabes las cosas que dirían?" pregunto con voz pretenciosa, pero tuvo que callarse porque de inmediato dijo eso el ritmo aumento insoportablemente.

"No me importan lo que digan de mi y mientras mas mal hablen de ti mejor." dijo mordiendo el cuello de Izaya.

Afortunadamente nadie lo había visto. Pero recordando la situación, Shizuo no sabía que era lo que le excitaba de la situación si ansiaba de que alguien los viera, si era lo indebido de la situación o que los reconocieran como amantes.

Pero realmente había estado ansiando la idea de que la gente reconociera su relación con Izaya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh realmente siento que nadie lee esto porque hay mucha gente en ao3 que hable español, me gustaría traducir esto al ingles, pero siento que tendría demasiados errores.


End file.
